


Terzetta

by GunBunnyCentral



Category: Nikita (TV 2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Halloween
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-08
Updated: 2013-11-04
Packaged: 2017-12-18 02:04:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/874433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GunBunnyCentral/pseuds/GunBunnyCentral
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We all know the story: Nikita Mears escaped Division and rescued Alexandra Udinov. What if, instead, Amanda had fled Division with Nikita, and they had rescued Alex together? (Note: chapter order is subject to change as I add to this AU...)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The World Is Not Enough

**Author's Note:**

> This AU was inspired by a prompt I can no longer locate online. It simmered in my subconscious for months before finally coalescing into something I could use - this first part jumps in after several years have passed, but I'll be adding to things as I go to fill in the backstory.

********************

_The world is not enough,_  
 _but it is such a perfect place to start, my love..._  
 _And if you're strong enough,_  
 _together we can take the world apart, my love..._

Garbage, _The World Is Not Enough_

******************** 

On any other night, Nikita would have found the familiar tug of the brush through her hair comforting. This night, though, there were things weighing too heavily on her mind for the ritual to have its usual effect - not even her beloved yoga had been able to steady her nerves.

The hand wielding the brush caught sight of Nikita's distraction in the vanity mirror and stilled once it reached the end of the current stroke. "So are we going to talk about what happened between Alex and myself while you were away, or are you going to keep pretending you aren't angry at me?"

Amanda's voice held no trace of rebuke - nor did her eyes when Nikita caught them via the mirror - but Nikita still flinched a little. "I'm not angry, exactly... I just..."

Nikita let out a frustrated sigh as further words failed her, but Amanda knew her well enough to continue on her behalf. "When we took Alex in, I made you a promise that I wouldn't return to my old behavior - a promise you were totally justified in extracting at the time. Part of you feels I've broken that promise."

"You didn't, though, not really," Nikita conceded, swiveling the vanity seat so that she was facing her girlfriend. "Alex told me what happened - that she made the first move, and that you let her have the lead the whole time."

Even through her worry, Nikita couldn't help cracking a tiny smile. "You should have heard her talking about it."

"Given the enthusiastic welcome she gave you, I'm surprised she did much talking at all," Amanda teased, allowed herself the briefest of smirks as her eyes twinkled with amusement. "You're lucky I'm not a terribly jealous person, at least where Alex is concerned."

That was, in fact, something Nikita was immensely grateful for. It had taken time and a lot of hard work for her and Amanda to form the stable, healthy relationship they had now, given their past history - Nikita had been terrified it would all go to hell again when she'd realized that her feelings for Alex had gone well beyond friendship, but everyone had been surprisingly willing to share.

Nikita had just never really expected that Amanda and Alex would have any real interest in sharing each other, though she'd acknowledged it as a possibility - given Amanda's past history with young female recruits around Alex's age before they'd escaped Division, the idea was a little unsettling. Being blindsided by the reality of it after returning from a rough mission certainly wasn't helping.

Which was probably the whole problem, Nikita suddenly realized. "I guess I just feel a little blindsided. I never realized you two were interested in each other that way."

"I don't really think we are," Amanda mused. "I think it was just a random combination of her curiosity and our mutual anxiety over you being out in the field alone - I doubt either of us intends to make a habit of it."

The amused glint returned to Amanda's eyes, even as she allowed herself a rare moment of sentimentality, taking Nikita's hands in her own. "Alex and I both already have what we need, Nikita, and we have no problem at all with you caring for both of us."

Nikita squeezed Amanda's hand, acknowledging the honesty she knew Amanda found difficult. "I know. I'm not sure why I let what happened bother me so much - I don't own either of you, and I don't really have any right to be jealous."

"Well, don't let your jealousy-" Amanda stopped, then rolled her eyes at Nikita's expression before correcting herself. "Fine, your protectiveness, blind you to the true importance of Alex's actions."

Nikita just blinked at her in confusion, but Amanda was already elaborating. "Alex chose to initiate sex with someone other than you, simply because she was curious and in need of comfort. It's a very important step in her healing process - one even I wasn't aware she had reached."

For all her over-thinking on the subject, Nikita hadn't even considered that angle, and the emotional impact of it caught her just as off guard as everything else had - her hand flew to her mouth even as her eyes started to sting a little. "She's growing up..."

"She is," Amanda agreed, just as moved despite being better able to hide it. "And she reminds me more of you every day."

A soft knock at the door cut off Nikita's response, as Amanda responded to it instead. "Come in, Alexandra."

The door opened and Alex poked her head through, all anxious eyes and tousled hair that made her look far younger than her 19 years. "You guys aren't fighting because of me, are you? 'Cause I totally started the whole thing..."

Nikita, holding out a hand for Alex to come join them, caught Amanda's involuntary, and familiar, twitch of annoyance at Alex's diction, and knew things would be just fine. Their bizarre little family was all tangled up on a scale that Jerry Springer would envy, but it was happy, and healthy, and suited them all perfectly...


	2. Naughty Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex had decided early on that fundraising parties constituted cruel and unusual punishment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a bit of vaguely Halloween-themed Nikita smut set in my _Terzetta_ AU - set not too terribly long after _The World Is Not Enough_.

********************

_Tonight I’ll be your naughty girl -_   
_I’m callin’ all my girls._   
_We’re gonna turn this party out -_   
_I know you want my body._

_Tonight I’ll be your naughty girl -_   
_I’m callin’ all my girls._   
_I see you look me up and down,_   
_and I came to party._

Beyonce, _Naughty Girl_

********************

Alex had decided early on that fundraising parties constituted cruel and unusual punishment. Scheduling one for Halloween weekend and forcing everyone to attend in costume - well, that elevated it to something worthy of its own circle of Hell…

(It had been pointed out to her that this might be an overly harsh assessment, rooted in a distaste for 'playing dress-up' that was perfectly understandable given her past, but she was firmly set in her opinion.)

She'd even tried pleading an overabundance of schoolwork - which was not entirely a lie for an Ivy League sophomore - but Amanda had been completely unwilling to budge. With the plan to reclaim Alex's rightful place at Zetrov only a few years from fruition, it was more important than ever that Alex start making the contacts she'd need when the time came - even if she was currently still just Alex Winslow, teenage ward of Amanda Collins.

It wasn't Amanda's cool logic - impeccable as it always was - that stopped Alex's arguments cold, though. It was the look on Nikita's face at the apparent threat to Amanda's good mood - it happened to be Amanda's birthday weekend as well as Halloween weekend, and one of the few times a year that Nikita declared even casual bickering off limits. (It somehow never occurred to Nikita that her intervention wasn't really necessary, but they humored her good intentions all the same.)

At least Alex got to help choose their costumes - the fundraiser had a generic Greco-Roman theme that, while guaranteed to be exceedingly tiresome, was also blessedly easy to plan for. Alex had found several possibilities that were agreeable to them all almost the instant they started looking, and they'd even been able to tweak those possibilities into a sort of matched set for the three of them.

Alex would have been loathe to admit it, but she was much like any other teenage girl when it came to the prospect of a pretty new dress made especially for her alone - she still hated the notion of the party itself, but she was much more excited than she'd expected to be about the various costume fittings. (Amanda and Nikita, seizing even a small victory when they found one, wisely opted not to tease Alex about that excitement.)

Despite her involvement in the process, though, Alex had been completely unprepared for the effect of the finished product. It was one thing to imagine Nikita and Amanda in flowing silk gowns and idly muse about how pretty they'd both look - it was another thing entirely to finally see them in their completed costumes, fully prepared for the party.

Alex, who had never taken nearly as long as Amanda or Nikita to get ready, was standing in the living room fidgeting with the veil attached to her gold circlet and nearly yanked the whole damn thing off her head in surprise when Amanda came walking into the room. (Okay, *glided* into the room - Amanda Collins never *walked* anywhere, even on normal day, and even in those ridiculous heels she was so fond of.)

Amanda's costume - a floor-length gown in ever-darkening shades of blue (Alex vaguely recalled the term for it being something like 'ombre effect') - had been the baseline that Alex and Nikita's costumes were designed to complement. That, of course, said absolutely nothing about what the dress did for Amanda's figure.

The gown's v-shaped neckline and wide empire waist, trimmed in gold, called attention exactly where Amanda (and her tailor) wanted it - Alex found herself staring at Amanda's cleavage before she was even completely conscious that her eyes had stopped there. Forcing her attention away, Alex took in the rest of the gown, conceding that the dual slits in the long skirt showed off Amanda's legs quite nicely as she crossed the room.

By the time Alex's gaze traveled back up to Amanda's face, she knew she'd been busted for staring - Amanda's smirk just confirmed it for her. There was a twinkle in Amanda's eyes - eyes rendered an even more striking shade of blue than usual by her gown - as she reached over and oh-so-casually adjusted the circlet that Alex had been struggling with prior to her entrance.

Alex's distraction shifted just the tiniest fraction toward annoyance as the metal and its attached length of silk settled perfectly into place. Amanda caught that flare of irritation in Alex's eyes and flashed her a tiny grin that tilted the balance back again.

Seeing the distraction settle back in, Amanda reached out and touched Alex's cheek with a certain amused indulgence. "You're really very sweet."

Alex just swallowed hard, rather more audibly than she'd intended, as she was suddenly catapulted back into her memories of several weeks prior. Desperate for any distraction from her worries over Nikita during one of Nikita's riskier missions, she'd found herself seeking comfort from an equally anxious Amanda - they hadn't intended to wind up in bed together, but it had made for one extremely unforgettable night nonetheless.

Amanda seemed to know exactly where Alex's mind had gone, and gave her an understanding smile. Neither was doing anything so cliche as secretly pining to repeat the experiment, but there was no reason to deny that they'd both enjoyed it, or that it had only strengthened their relationship.

It also opened the door for several rather interesting possibilities, though none of them had been discussed as yet. Of course, that didn't prevent those possibilities from hovering between Alex and Amanda for the tiniest fraction of a moment as Nikita finally entered the room and their attention turned to her.

Nikita's costume was identical to Alex's - a simple white floor-length gown shading down into blue at the hem, its line accented by a fitted blue wrap that started at the left shoulder and fell at an angle from waist to thigh. The empire waist and gold trim were meant to echo Amanda's gown, as were the varying shades of blue it used, though the necklines were a little more modest and there was no slit in the skirt. 

Not that the costume's additional modesty did anything to make it any less sexy. Alex would have chalked her own response to Nikita in all that pretty silk up to her own understandable bias on the subject, but Amanda clearly shared Alex's opinion - Nikita, for her part, just rolled her eyes at them both as they stared at her.

The intended effect was to place Alex and Nikita as handmaidens to Amanda's Greek goddess. Alex had been hard-pressed not to burst into a fit of giggles when the tailor had explained it to them all - she had no idea if the tailor had any clue about the nature of Amanda and Nikita's relationship and how apropos a choice that was for the two of them.

Whatever the tailor had or hadn't known, a quick glance into a mirror confirmed that the overall effect was gorgeous. They all looked amazing individually - the design and color scheme somehow managing to equally suit their three disparate body types and coloring - but there was a synergy there when they all stood together that was just breathtaking.

(Although, as she stared at Nikita's perfectly balanced circlet, Alex couldn't help but wonder if the tailor had somehow known about the inner giggle-fit and added the headpieces just to exact a bit of revenge. Part of her wouldn't be surprised at all…)

The weird tension circulating through the room faded as they all made a last-minute check of things before heading down to the limo, only to return with a vengeance on the way to the party. Alex couldn't quite figure out what it was or what was causing it - it was hardly the first time they'd all been in a limo together, and Amanda getting downright handsy when adjusting clothing before a function was hardly a new thing - but ultimately decided it wasn't worth worrying about.

As it was, the soul-crushing tedium of the party would have been enough to push it right out of her head anyway. She dutifully memorized names and faces as Amanda dragged her around, knowing she'd be drilled on all of it the next day, and tried her best to be friendly and personable with the few of her peers she encountered.

Dinner was something of a mixed bag - the food was good, if not quite up to the exacting standards of Amanda's favorite restaurants, but the conversation seemed destined to stay confined to a ridiculously dull mix of political rhetoric and shop talk that made her fight not to audibly grind her teeth.

The auction slated for after dinner seemed almost exciting by comparison, and even the second round of introductions while everyone socialized over dessert was something of a relief from the ever-increasing boredom. It was also when things took a bit of a turn for the unusual.

Nikita's hand on her thigh wasn't anything new - or even anything immediately sexual, despite its placement. (Nikita was surprisingly touchy-feely with the people closest to her, and Alex was very, very used it it by now.)

Amanda reaching across Nikita to take Alex's hand under the table wasn't especially out of the ordinary, either, though Amanda usually reserved such things for those times when Alex was feeling anxious or stressed. Assuming Amanda had misread her boredom as some kind of tension, Alex squeezed the other woman's hand to convey that she was fine.

Normally, Amanda would just let go after that and return to whatever she was doing. This time, though, she kept hold of Alex's hand, covering it with her own as she placed it on Nikita's thigh - when neither Alex nor Nikita protested, she slid those hands between Nikita's legs and pressed upward.

Nikita started a little, causing Alex to do the same when Nikita's hand tightened on her own thigh, but they both managed to disguise it as a response to the conversation currently flowing around them. Amanda, for her part, seemed completely unfazed - only someone who knew her as well as Alex and Nikita did would have been able to catch the flicker of amusement that crossed her face.

When Alex hesitated - this was an unfamiliar twist on a very old and familiar game - Amanda stopped, gently squeezing Alex's hand to remind her that she (and her comfort level) had a say in what was happening. That gesture alone was enough to counter any doubts Alex may have been entertaining, and she set their hands back in motion.

(Alex actually had to hide a grin as Nikita's grip on her leg tightened even further - truth be told, she'd always secretly admired Amanda's evil streak, and this was a perfect example of it.)

The length and cut of Nikita's gown made getting their hands under it difficult to manage with any real discretion, so they turned the limitation into part of the game and just teased her through the gown instead. They'd get Nikita off - eventually - if they kept the game up long enough, but the careful, deliberate rhythm Amanda was setting indicated that she didn't intend for it to be anytime soon.

All of this, of course, was just the first stage of the game - the easiest stage, really, as all three of them had excellent poker faces that made it simple to pretend nothing out of the ordinary was happening. Controlling one's voice and breathing was another matter entirely, however - unless you were Amanda Collins, and had the vocal equivalent of the world's best poker face ever.

Nikita, obviously, didn't share Amanda's uncanny gift - who in the world did? - which is why the next stage of the game revolved around making her talk as much as possible. The challenge there was two-fold - keeping up with ongoing conversation well enough to reply appropriately, and maintaining enough control to interact as if everything were absolutely normal.

So far, Nikita was managing impressively well on all counts - certainly far better than Alex ever could have - and no one else at the table had even the slightest hint of what the three of them were up to. Amanda was truly evil - by the time she finally allowed Nikita to come, they'd all gone through several rounds of conversation, and Nikita had had several near-misses that almost cost her the game. 

(Alex was caught between grinning and wincing when Nikita dug five surprisingly strong fingers into her leg as she climaxed - to Nikita's credit, the only visible sign that she had done so - and accepted the bruises she knew were already forming as her due for teasing her girlfriend like that in public.)

This was the point where the game usually got turned on whoever had initiated it, but there was no chance this time. Amanda's acquaintances - still none the wiser - suddenly wrapped up the conversation and excused themselves to go make a final survey of the items up for auction. 

Alex - feeling strangely giddy - barely managed to hold off her giggles until they were out of earshot. "I thought they'd never leave!"

Nikita, not nearly so amused, slumped down in her chair with a scowl. "I hate you both so much right now..."

Amanda did something Alex couldn't see that resulted in Nikita straightening in her seat and forcing a marginally convincing smile onto her face, though Amanda's expression was more amused than chiding. Even so, something in that expression made it clear that she understood Nikita's plight - they all knew from painful experience that the game really just whet the appetite rather than offering any sort of true release, and could sympathize accordingly. (That was half the point, if they were being honest…)

The very picture of nonchalance as she stood up and smoothed out her costume, Amanda held out a hand to each of them. "Follow me."

The command was unnecessary by now - not that that would ever have stopped Amanda from issuing it anyway - and Alex and Nikita each took a hand as they got to their feet. Alex assumed at first that they were going back to their original mission in attending the party to start with, as the auction was maybe half an hour away at this point, but Amanda led them back into the maze of corridors containing the various private offices of the company hosting the event.

There was no way to know if it was good luck or prior planning that let Amanda find an unlocked office on the first try, but no one really cared - Amanda's intent was perfectly clear to them all, and privacy was all any of them were thinking about. Alex - understandably as nervous as she was excited once she realized what was happening - had a major case of butterflies in her stomach as she paused to lock the door behind them, and had to fumble with the mechanism a few times before she actually got the door secured.

By the time Alex turned around to look at Nikita and Amanda, Amanda already had Nikita's gown partly unzipped and her hands inside its loosened bodice. Nikita was clearly enjoying the feel of Amanda's hands on her breasts - as well as the feel of Amanda's lips on her neck and shoulders - and Alex just watched the two of them together for a moment.

Sensing Alex's scrutiny, both sets of eyes turned to her as Nikita held out a hand - Amanda, pressed up against Nikita's back, offered a reassuring smile to go with the invitation. It was all the encouragement Alex needed to join them - nervous as she might have been, this was still something she definitely wanted in on - and she trapped Nikita between herself and Amanda as she moved in to claim a kiss.

Alex backed up just the tiniest bit as that first kiss ended and a second kiss began - somehow, she knew without asking exactly how much space to leave so that she and Amanda weren't tripping over each other. It was strangely exhilarating - like when Nikita tried to show her some new move and she just *got* it from moment one. Grinning even through that second kiss, Alex pulled up Nikita's skirt and slid a hand between her legs.

She'd been dying to bury herself inside Nikita since the moment Amanda had set the game in motion, and she wasted no time doing just that - the earlier giddiness returned at Nikita's sharp exhale into their kiss as Alex's fingers started moving, but Alex didn't even try to hold in the giggles this time. Her happiness was infectious - Nikita even laughed a little as their kiss broke up, and Amanda gave Alex an indulgent smile.

That by no means meant that Alex had forgotten what she was doing. She knew exactly how to push Nikita over the edge, and fast - especially now that Amanda had handed her a new tool for her arsenal. The rhythm and pacing Amanda had set during the game earlier proved just as devastating as Alex had expected once she was able to test it for herself, and Alex made a mental to note to thank Amanda somehow for showing it to her.

Nikita seemed to be waiting for something, though, and it wasn't until Amanda whispered in Nikita's ear that Alex realized what that something was. Finally having been given permission, Nikita let go, spasming around Alex's fingers as her climax washed over her.

Alex drew the aftershocks out for as long as she could, but the second they ended and she withdrew her fingers, Nikita turned and dropped to her knees in front of Amanda, tugging at her skirt. Alex found herself staring unexpectedly into Amanda's eyes just as Nikita started pleasuring the other woman - the moment was both strangely arousing and strangely awkward as Alex found herself unable to look away.

The awkwardness didn't linger for long, though. Amanda - one hand already buried in Nikita's hair - reached out with the other to pull Alex to her, drawing her into a very long, very thorough kiss. She slid a hand up along the inside of Alex's thigh, smirking a little as Alex jumped at the unexpected touch - she'd never even noticed Amanda messing with her skirt.

Even just that one night together had apparently taught Amanda a great deal about Alex's body, as she seemed to know exactly where and how to touch her. Alex let her eyes drift closed as Amanda slipped two fingers inside her, losing herself in the pleasure Amanda was giving her, then opened them again when Amanda pinched very deliberately at sensitive flesh.

"Eyes open," Amanda chided, breathing still perfectly controlled - and of course Amanda's voice was still as perfectly tuned and pitched as ever. The only difference in it was a slightly increased huskiness around its edges - to Alex, though, that tiny change was every bit as blatant as a gasp or a moan, and just as much a turn-on.

Amanda's words had been as much a command as a rebuke, and Alex found herself obeying without question, staring directly into the other woman's eyes so that Amanda could see everything that moved across her face. (Part of her balked at being ordered around, even as she complied, but it was promptly shouted down by the part of her that was willing do anything Amanda asked so long as Amanda didn't stop touching her like that...)

Teasing Nikita earlier had also been teasing herself - the game was a bit of a double-edged sword that way - and it didn't take Alex long to find herself on the verge of orgasm. She hovered on that precipice for what seemed like an eternity before she finally realized that Amanda was deliberately keeping her there - Alex had forgotten one of the main rules of this new game, and Amanda just smirked at her as understanding dawned.

That smirk intensified as Alex glared and set her jaw, and Amanda's voice held a trace of laughter as she spoke. "Say the magic word, Alexandra."

Alex was all set to resist out of sheer stubbornness, but Amanda's fingers moved *just so* and the word tumbled out before she even realized she'd spoken. "Please..."

Amanda didn't even speak - she just acknowledged Alex's request with a small nod of her head before moving her fingers *just so* again. Alex had just enough time to be grateful she was already holding onto Amanda for support before the world fell out from under her.

By the time coherent thought returned a few heartbeats later, Amanda and Nikita were simultaneously keeping Alex from falling on her ass and gearing up for Round Two. Alex wasted no time at all in joining them, leaning in to start nuzzling at Amanda's neck. "So I take it we're skipping the auction?"

Amanda stopped kissing Nikita just long enough to respond to Alex's snark with her own. "We'll send them a check…"

Round Two was even quicker and dirtier than Round One, and led into many other rounds. Alex managed to keep count through the first few - after the empty office, there was the limo back to the apartment building, then the elevator up to the penthouse, then just inside the penthouse door - but eventually gave up trying.

The clocks in the penthouse were chiming midnight by the time they finally stopped for good - Alex was pretty sure none of them were going to be able to move come morning, but was equally sure none of them cared just then. (All Alex herself really cared about at that moment was that Amanda and Nikita's bed was big enough for all three of them, and no one was making her get up and go back to her own room…)

Alex was almost asleep when the significance of the chiming clock hit her. Snuggling even closer to Amanda, she managed one last sentence before passing out completely. "Happy birthday, Amanda…"


End file.
